To be Happy
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing:GinHiji Mungkin mereka adalah orang Amerika, namun Daddy yang dipanggil mereka sama sekali bukan American. Paling tidak, sedikitnya mereka memiliki persediaan nasi...dan yang terpenting lagi adalah; Mayones.


**Title** :

To be Happy

 **Characters** :

Sakata Gintoki ; Hijikata Toshiro ; OC1 ; OC2

 **Pairing** : **GinHiji**

 **Genre** :

Drama ; Romantic ; AU ; OOC

 **Rating : M for lemon**

 **Declaimer** ;

Gintama is **not mine**

 **Note:**

 **Bold _OXO_** or **...** mean flashback

 **Summary** :

Mungkin mereka adalah orang Amerika, namun _Daddy_ yang dipanggil mereka sama sekali bukan _American_. Paling tidak, sedikitnya mereka memiliki persediaan nasi...dan yang terpenting lagi adalah; Mayones.

 **Chapter 00: Prologue**

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, dari perabotannya menampakan jika disanalah ruang keluarga apartemen yang besar. Diatas sofa besar berwarna hitam yang empuk duduklah anak perempuan— yang kira-kiranya berusia 6-7 tahun—. Kelihatannya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Bola matanya yang besar dan berwarna biru langit, tidak _jenguh_ - _jenguh-_ nya memandang jam dinding berbentuk persegi. Detakan jam yang tak ujung berhenti membuat anak itu seolah sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun, seakan yang dinanti tak akan pernah kembali.

Pundak mungil anak itu terangkat kaget ketika pintu luar terbuka lalu menutup kembali. Tak menghabiskan banyak waktu dia segera berlari, bergegas menuju pintu yang bersuara. Mungkin itu adalah orang yang di nantinya, berada di apartemen yang luas dan mewah seperti ini membuatnya sangat kesepian.

Namun bukan sembarang orang yang dia nanti.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya masuk ke dalam, dengan membawa kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang berisi roti dan mungkin makanan lain.

Jika yang perempuan memiliki rambut pirang, maka anak laki-laki tersebut memiliki rambut coklat karamel yang agak ikal.

"Judy!" anak perempuan tersebut menawarkan bantuan. Anak bernama Judy tersenyum lalu memberikan roti prancis yang panjang kepada anak itu.

Seraya meletakan belanjaannya diatas konter, Judy bertanya pada anak yang satunya "Apa _Daddy_ belum pulang?". Anak kecil itu mengerutkan dahinya, menatap sedih roti panjang yang di bawanya seolah makanan keras tersebut yang harus disalahkan "Belum." jawabnya singkat kemudian.

"Mary..." panggil anak yang lebih tua dengan lembut "Aku kan sudah menawarimu untuk ikut belanja bersamaku tadi."

"Tapi...Jika _Daddy_ pulang dan tidak melihat kita..."

" _Daddy_ sangat sibuk. Dan aku yakin jika dia tahu kalau kita keluar untuk membeli makanan."

Sesibuk apa orang tua mereka sampai membiarkan anak yang belum mencapai usia 10 untuk berbelanja di malam hari, terutama di kota besar New York.

Judy mengambil kursi plastik, dan naik keatasnya. Menyalakan kompor dia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum memasukan makanan beku ke dalam minyak, ayah mereka telah mengijinkannya. Bukan berarti kejam, akan lebih kejam jika membiarkan mereka kelaparan— Sebagai gantinya, mungkin orang tua mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka jika apartemen mereka kebakaran.

Dapur dan ruang tengah hanya dibagi dengan konter-konter pembatas. Dengan itu Mary bisa melihat kakaknya menggoreng beberapa daging beku—Nugget kali— Sambil menunggu, dia membagi roti prancis menjadi dua rata lalu memakan salah satunya.

Mungkin mereka adalah orang Amerika, namun _Daddy_ yang dipanggil mereka sama sekali bukan _American_. Paling tidak, sedikitnya mereka memiliki persediaan nasi...dan yang terpenting lagi adalah; Mayones.

Mereka tidak pernah mengerti selera ayahnya—orang Jepang—, dan tidak akan pernah mengerti. Meskipun mereka mengerti betapa nikmatnya menyantap lauk dengan nasi. Tapi... _seriously_ apa yang bisa kau rasakan dari nasi dan Mayones yang mengunung?!.

Baiklah, dari sini kita bisa menebak siapa ayah mereka...

OXO

" _I'm_ _Home._ "

Seorang pria muda bersetelan jas masuk ke dalam apartemen. Pekerjaan yang sangat padat membuatnya begitu lelah, sampai mematikan indera penciumannya yang seharusnya mencium bau enak familiar dari daging beku yang di goreng.

Kedua anaknya— Judy dan Mary— duduk di meja makan. Melihat kedua _anak_ -nya sudah makan membuatnya tersenyum lega. Dengan langkah lunglai dia mendekati sofa lalu menelantarkan tasnya dimanapun.

Mary yang menyadari keberadaan pria itu terlebih dahulu langsung beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan makanannya dan menghampiri sang pria berambut hitam.

" _Daddy_!" ini kedua kalinya Mary menyambut anggota keluarganya. Pria tersebut tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala pirang anak tersebut "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. kau membuatku merasa sangat tua," keluhnya. Sesuatu yang dikeluhkannya setiap hari.— Tentu saja, dia tidak setua itu untuk memiliki anak seusia mereka. _twenty-something_... setidaknya dia bahkan belum mencapai umur 25... (A/N: Author yang tidak konsisten XD)

"Tapi kami juga tidak mungkin memanggilmu hanya dengan Hijikata," timpal Judy "Mau bagaimanapun...Semenjak hari itu kau adalah ayah kami"

Hijikata tidak akan pernah melupakannya, hari dimana dia memutuskan untuk membawa anak-anak itu ke kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_OXO_**

Hijikata baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Waktu itu dia adalah _freshman this year_ yang cukup populer semenjak dia adalah orang jepang yang datang belajar ke Amerika.

Dia masih baru dengan wilayah dan tanpa sengaja malah mengambil jalan terjauh untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Lampu penyeberangan berwarna merah, sambil menunggu dia memeriksa e-mail dari _hape_ -nya, siapa tahu jika salah satu temannya akan memberi kabar mengenai buku yang diinginkannya. Belum sempat dia menekan salah satu tombol di alat komunikasinya, dia mendengar seorang anak perempuan berteriak. Menoleh, dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki mengejar bola kuning sampai ke tengah jalan.

Jika lampu merah untuk para pejalan, maka hijau untuk kendaraan. Dan kelihatannya anak kecil yang ceroboh itu tidak mendengarkan peringatan anak perempuan yang berada di pinggir jalan. Benar saja, sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang ke arah anak tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hijikata berlari, karenanya telpon genggam yang sedari tadi dia genggam terjatuh. Selama enam tahun berada di club Kendo— Dan selalu dia kaptennya— melatih tubuhnya menjadi lincah dan cepat. Dia sangat bersyukur pada adik kelas, sekaligus tetangganya—Sougo— yang memaksanya bergabung dalam Kendo.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil anak tersebut lalu meloncat, dan sempat berguling karena terserempet. Sedikit lecet, namun keduanya selamat sampai ke seberang jalan. Bola kuning yang tertabrak sudah tak dihiraukan lagi, Hijikata lebih ingin menceramahi anak dalam dekapannya itu.

Sebelum itu, seorang wanita memanggil anak laki-laki tersebut "Judy!" dan mengantikan Hijikata yang terkapar— berbaring— di pingiran jalan dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah semua tindakan ekstrim sebelumnya.

Bahkan si pemilik mobil menghentikan mobilnya sembarangan dan menghampiri dua orang yang hampir di tambraknya.

Setelah semua keributan terlewati. Catherine—nama wanita separuh baya yang sebelumnya—bersama dengan wanita tua pemilik panti asuhan berterima kasih padanya.

Judy dan Mary menatap Hijikata curiga, namun pada penyelamatnya dan karena mereka anak baik. Mereka berterima kasih pada lelaki muda tersebut.

Kelihatannya semenjak itu, keduanya; Judy dan Mary sangat tertarik pada Hijikata. Beberapa kali Hijikata harus pulang dengan jalan yang panjang, yang berarti melewati panti asuhan tersebut.— Dia selalu melihat jika kedua anak tersebut mengintipnya dari balik tembok pembatas. Setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, Hijikata akan tersenyum pada mereka, lalu mereka akan berlari kembali masuk.

Suatu hari, Hijikata bertemu dengan Catherine. Wanita itu memberitahu jika Judy akan berulang tahun minggu depan, dan mengajaknya untuk datang ke pesta kecil-kecilan anak tersebut. Hijikata bukan tipe yang benar-benar suka berbaur dengan orang-orang, khususnya anak kecil.

Sebelum menolak tawaran tersebut, wanita bernama Catherine itu terkekeh geli. Katanya dia ingat kalau kedua anak tersebut sering membicarakannya— Hijikata tak pernah menyapa mereka, hanya saling melihat dan tersenyum. Namun dari cerita wanita berkulit tan tersebut, kedua anak tersebut seolah sangat mengenal dirinya.

 _Mungkin tidak ada salahnya—_ pikirnya saat itu lalu menerima tawaran tersebut. Dengan senyuman senang, Catherine pamit padanya dan berkata jika kedua anak itu akan sangat senang sekali.

Kedua anak itu menjadi sangat dekat dengannya, menganggap Hijikata seperti kakak mereka sendiri.— Namun pada akhirnya, dari pada menjadi kakak mereka, Hijikata malah menjadi _ayah_ mereka.

Itu semua karena, si nenek Otose—Pemilik panti asuhan— mengetahui apa yang telah di pendam Hijikata selama lima tahun terakhir. Hijikata, seorang lelaki yang memiliki paras tampan dan di kagumi oleh para perempuan...rupanya; **Gay**.

Hijikata mengetahui orientasi sexualnya semenjak dia SMP, untuk meyakinkannya lagi dia berpacaran dengan tetangganya sekaligus teman sekelasnya; Mitsuba, dan akhirnya juga tidak berhasil.

Mungkin faktor usia Otose yang membuat nenek itu menceramahinya tentang masa depan. Tidak, dia tidak meminta Hijikata untuk menyembuhkan ke-abnormalannya, sebaliknya dia bertanya pada Hijikata apakah dia punya pacar?.

 _Kau punya pacar?_

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingin orang-orang membenciku. Asal kau tahu aku tidak ke negara ini karena ingin mencari sesamaku..._

 _Tidak kusangka kau cukup pengecut huh...Untuk seseorang yang meloncat, menerjang mobil hanya untuk seorang bocah._

 _Jika aku berhubungan dengan seseorang dan tak ingin berpisah dengannya, apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluargaku? Aku hanya akan mengecewakan mereka..._

 _Maa...Aku tahu kalau kau tipe orang yang serius, tapi tak kusangka sampai seserius itu. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Kau akan kesepian_

 _Menikah dengan perempuan memang tidak akan membantuku karena itu hanya akan membohongi diriku sendiri dan hanya akan mengecewakan perempuan itu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin 'rahasia'ku terbongkar._

 _Such a waste... Jika kau mengaku kalau kau adalah salah satu dari 'mereka' mereka akan memperebutkanmu, kau menyia-nyiakan wajah tampan mu itu Toshi._

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sendirian adalah pilihan terbaik untuk ini Otose-san..._

 _Bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?_

 _Anak-anak itu?_

 _Judy dan Mary, kau bisa mengambil mereka. Bukannya menyenangkan mengetahui jika ada orang yang menunggumu dan menyambutmu di rumah?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan itu, diusia yang muda sekali Hijikata memiliki dua 'anak'. Anehnya dengan senang hati—malah gembira sekali—keduanya menerima ajakan Hijikata.

 **Judy** **Aleston** dan **Mary** **Iggie** , secara **tidak** **resmi** masuk kedalam keluarga Hijikata Toshiro. Dengan usia segitu dan tanpa persetujuan keluarga Hijikata dia tidak akan bisa membuat surat resmi.— Terlebih lagi, dia tidak akan memasukan hubungan mereka kedalam politik yang rumit seperti itu. mau ada ijin atau tidak, Hijikata tetap akan merawat keduanya dengan baik.

Otose menyerahkan keduanya pada Hijikata begitu saja, baginya asalkan kedua anak itu senang dia tidak akan memperumit segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, Hijikata telah merawat kedua anak tersebut. Semakin dia memikirkannya, rasanya dia semakin tua saja. Padahal baru beberapa bulan kemarin dia mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah dia lulus dari sekolahnya.

Dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Anak-anaknya bersekolah dengan baik, dia mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan tingkat yang lumayan. Jika dia harus pulang ke jepang untuk menunjukan keluarga kecilnya ini, dia tidak akan sungkan. Tapi tetap saja, ada sebagian kecil, sangat kecil namun pasti suatu saat nanti akan melubangi hatinya.

Dia kesepian...Dia ingin seseorang memeluknya, mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, dan memanjakannya. Nenek itu benar, dia tidak bisa selamanya menahan diri. Pada kenyataannya dia memang pernah menyukai beberapa orang—laki-laki— namun tak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Yang terakhir kali dia sangat menyukai wali kelasnya di SMA kelas 3, seperti biasa dia berdalih jika rasa 'suka' tersebut sama dengan 'kagum'.

" _Daddy_?" Mary memanggilnya. Hijikata sudah duduk di kursi makan bersama dengan yang lain, dia lupa jika kedua anaknya menariknya sampai kemari.

Dengan gugup Hijikata menjawab 'iya' lalu melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Sakata Gintoki, seorang bartender. Buat singkat saja, dia masih berumur sekitar 26-27 jangan pernah menyebutnya kakek ubanan hanya karena melihat surai peraknya. Kecuali jika kau ingin ditendang keluar dari BAR yang dia bangun dari 'kejahatan'nya dimasa lalu.

Bar bernama Yorozuya— Namanya, banyak orang Amerika tidak mengerti, tapi jika kau orang Jepang kau akan semakin kebingungan— cukup populer untuk ukuran toko yang baru dibuka.

Mulanya tidak banyak orang mengenal tempat tersebut, namun dalam sebulan pelanggan mulai berdatangan. Kepopuleran Bartender sekaligus pemilik Yorozuya yang memiliki rambut perak dengan sifat pengodanya menjadi daya tarik toko tersebut.

Banyak wanita, bahkan tidak jarang pria tertarik pada Gintoki. Sebenarnya si pria berambut perak membuka barnya lebar-lebar untuk semua kalangan, semenjak orientasinya juga sangat terbuka. Dia adalah Bi...lebih lengkapnya Bi-sexsual.

Tidur bersama laki-laki maupun perempuan tidak menjadi masalah untuknya, asalkan mereka cukup menarik—tampan atau cantik—untuk ditiduri.

Seseorang tertarik padanya, namun tak pernah kebalikannya. jika semuanya berubah, mungkin dikarenakan hari itu. saat dimana dia bertemu dengan pria Jepang berambut hitam.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gintoki bertemu dengan orang Jepang. Dia juga keturunan Jepang yang besar disini, dan sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Jepang— Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Setiap kali pria itu datang, minum, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun...Rasanya seperti dia ingin memanggil dan mengobrol dengan pria tersebut.

Terkadang pria itu datang dengan beberapa teman sekerjanya. Membuat Gintoki kesulitan untuk mengajak pria itu berbicara, tapi pada dasarnya memang dia sendiri yang gugup.

Entah apa yang membuat pria itu begitu menarik baginya. Mungkin karena dia terlhat seperti seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya?. Seseorang yang pernah meloncat ke arah mobil yang melaju kencang hanya demi menyelamatkan seorang bocah?.

Jangan bercanda, dia bahkan hanya melihatnya sekilas. Mungkin pria itu berambut hitam, lalu apa masalahnya? Apakah dia jatuh hati pada lelaki serampangan yang menerjang mobil?.— Maaf saja, Sakata Gintoki bukanlah pengemar film action yang ada romancenya(?), seperti film Superman atau Spiderman (mungkin?)— Secara pribadi dia lebih memilih Anime(?).

Hari ini juga si pria Jepang itu datang sendirian. Dia duduk di konter paling pojok dan memesan minuman pada Gintoki. Seharusnya ini mudah untuk pria berambut perak yang selalu merayu pelanggannya, aneh sekali setiap kali ingin berbicara pada orang itu suaranya malah tercekat dan berakhir di telannya kembali.

"Hijikata-san"

Suara familiar di telinga Gintoki mendekat, bersamaan dengan pria tersebut menoleh.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berpakaian Tuxedo menghampiri pria bernama Hijikata. Pemuda tersebut adalah salah satu pelayan yang di pekerjakan Gintoki, dan salah satu orang Jepang yang pindah ke Amerika.

Berkat Shinpachi, Gintoki mendapatkan nama orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berbicara dengan bahasa _native_ mereka. Gintoki sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, yang dia ketahui keduanya terlihat sangat akrab dan saling kenal. Bagaimana dia tidak mengetahuinya? Selama Hijikata kemari si pemuda berkacamata tersebut selalu melayaninya, sementara dia sibuk dengan pelanggan lain— Karena menghindari kontak dengan Hijikata tentunya—Hanya memberikan minuman lalu pura-pura sibuk, siapa sangka kalau si _playboy_ Gintoki rupanya pemalu?.

Dia sudah banyak 'bermain', bisa dibilang dia sama sekali tidak punya muka— karena mukanya dari aspal— Mau tidur dengan orang yang baru dia temui beberapa hari, atau sampai yang bahkan dia tidak kenal namanya. Semua sudah dilakukannya. Membuang semua pria atau wanita yang berhubungan dengannya juga termasuk, seperti membuang sampah saja.

Rekor terpanjangnya berhubungan dengan satu orang hanya sampai tiga hari— Hanya untuk infomasi—

"Gin-san"

Shinpachi memanggilnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda tersebut melihatnya heran tak terkecuali Hijikata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Iris merah seperti rubi tersebut berpapasan dengan iris biru aquamarine untuk beberapa detik, lalu Gintoki sendiri yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinpachi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya senormal mungkin.

Shinpachi tersenyum kecil "Sake," jawabnya singkat "Kemarin kita mendapatkan beberapa botol bukan. Aku ingin Hijikata-san mencobanya"

Gintoki melirik Hijikata, dan sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu. Hijikata sedari tadi mengamati Gintoki, yang berkali-kali menghindari tatapannya. Dia menyadarinya, setiap kali dia datang si bartender itu bertingkah aneh, dan tidak sesuai dengan rumornya.

Kali ini si pemilik mata merah berhasil membuat kontak mata selama 10 detik, lalu kembali lagi ke Shinpachi. "Baiklah." Gintoki mulai sibuk mencari di rak kayu yang di cat hitam.

Setiap botol yang berisi cairan alkohol, terjejer rapi dalam rak berwarna hitam mengkilap. Botol mengkilap yang terlihat mewah dan berwarna-warni menjadi background khusus setiap bartender.

Tidak seperti pelayan lain yang rapi memakai Tuxedo. Gintoki hanya memakai Blazer putih dengan dalaman berwarna biru tua yang hampir mendekati hitam. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celananya, dia membungkuk, mencari botol yang dimaksudkan Shinpachi.

Hijikata dari balik konter memandangi pria— yang secara tidak langsung adalah 'maskot' tempat ini. Diam-diam dia memandangi tubuh kekar Gintoki, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam dekapan kedua lengan yang kekar tersebut. Memegang pundak dan dada bidang itu, atau bergelayutan di leher pria itu.

Merasa wajahnya memanas, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha memikirkan hal yang lain. Tapi pada akhirnya dia kembali memperhatikan sang bartender. Kalau tidak salah ingat, dia mendengar kalau Gintoki itu Bi. Jika begitu apakah setiap Bi selalu sempurna seperti itu? bagaikan iblis yang menggoda dua jenis manusia di dunia ini.

Setiap Bi yang di kenalnya selalu memiliki tubuh ideal dan paras tampan— Karena dia Gay dia hanya tertarik dengan laki-laki—, tidak terkecuali Gintoki. Dari sekian pria yang pernah dia temui di Amerika, Gintoki itu yang paling Sexy. Seandainya saja dia punya kesempatan untuk berhubungan dengan pria idaman seperti si surai perak di sana.

 _Jangan bercanda—_ Hijikata selalu menampih keinginannya. Judy dan Mary masih bersekolah dan kecil, bagaimana perasaan mereka jika tahu kalau ayah— orang yang mengadopsi mereka— adalah Gay.

 _Lupakan saja—_ tanpa sadar Hijikata menghela nafas frustasi. Shinpachi yang kembali dengan sebotol sake dan sepasang gelas bertanya padanya, dan hanya dijawab 'tidak ada' olehnya.

"Hmm..jadi ini Sake," ujar Hijikata pada segelas cairan bening berbau alkohol. Meneguknya dia menikmati rasa khas dari tanah kelahirannya. Menyisakan setengah gelas dia meletakan gelas bening tersebut di depannya, lalu mendongak untuk melihat si bartender.

"Bergabunglah. Kau tidak ada kerjaan bukan?"

Hijikata menawarinya. Bola mata seperti rubi itu melebar, tidak lama kemudian dia mengangguk. Dengan senang hati Shinpachi memberikan gelasnya yang masih kosong dan memberikan tempat duduknya— Lebih tepatnya dia memaksa Gintoki keluar dan dalam konter lalu duduk di sebelah Hijikata.

Entah sial atau beruntung. Shinpachi malah undur diri untuk mengantarkan makanan pada pelanggan lain, dan lagi dia sudah diteriaki nona berbaju merah yang merupakan investor bar tersebut.

Gintoki terjebak bersama Hijikata, hanya mereka berdua yang duduk disana sementara yang lain memilih untuk duduk di sofa bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah minum Sake?" tanya Gintoki lalu menuang botol hijau tersebut ke gelasnya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli pada jawabannya, tapi mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengajak berbicara— dan dia sangat gugup— dia berharap kalau Hijikata menjawabnya.

"Begitulah. Saat aku kemari aku masih sangat muda tahu, aku tidak menjajal alkohol sampai salah satu teman kuliahku menyeretku ke bar dekat rumahnya"

Lebih dari yang diharapkan Hijikata menjawabnya dengan baik.

"O..Oh..." Gintoki mengut-mangut lalu tersenyum pada gelasnya "Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan mentraktirmu," lalu meneguknya minumannya. Hijikata menoleh, melihat teman minumnya meneguk alkohol itu dengan cepat dan langsung menghabiskannya "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan sungkan."

"Silahkan."

Jika sang bertender sendiri yang mentraktirnya, tak perlu ditanyakan lagi jika dia minum minuman yang sangat enak sekali. Gintoki terus memberinya minuman dan Shinpachi yang bergabung kemudian membawa banyak makanan.

 **To be Continue...**


End file.
